fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Mime
Mime is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Mime is a purple male deer with pointy ears and antlers who wears face makeup and a navy blue/dark purple and white striped shirt. He never speaks due to the fact that he is a mime, causing others to have a hard time understanding him as a result. Apparently, most of his possessions are imaginary, although they can be stolen (or even shown to be real), as evidenced in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, Concrete Solution, Keepin' it Reel, and I Heart U. Sometimes the things around him are imaginary, such as walls in Dunce Upon a Time, which he uses in the name of showmanship. He has even done some seemingly impossible things, such as making an audible honking sound while riding a unicycle in Concrete Solution and making noises while interacting with his "imaginary" furniture. It was once said that he's mute, but in some episodes such as Happy Trails Pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Something Fishy, Keepin' it Reel, and I Heart U ''('Debatable'), he has made audible noises (e.g. choking noises, snoring, or blowing noises), making it evident that he ''can speak, but just chooses not to (although he has been known to not scream even when in severe pain as seen in Double Whammy Part I when his insides were set on fire). This has led to other characters' deaths, such as in Who's to Flame?''when his choosing not to talk to Lumpy, a fireman, over the phone eventually led to the destruction of the entire town when Lumpy couldn't understand him and thus hung up. He is talented with circus skills like juggling (which he can do with one hand) and creating balloon animals, though his attempts to entertain his fellow Happy Tree Friends often have fatal consequences. Mime is very fond of peanuts, going as far as to stick his hand in a blender to eat them in ''Party Animal. In Mime and Mime Again, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, and Class Act he had a tail; however, he appears without it in later episodes. Despite this, he has his tail again in the most recent Kringle episode, Chill Kringle, his Season 3/4 featuring card, See You Later, Elevator, ''Random Acts of Silence and in Just Be Clause. Mime usually rides a unicycle, as is seen in ''Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, A Hole Lotta Love, See What Develops, Junk in the Trunk, and Double Whammy Part I. Sometimes, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout entire episodes. He is often seen with The Mole, which is ironic since they cannot communicate (the best example being Out of Sight, Out of Mime). Mime is the only character to survive in only one internet episode, Mime and Mime Again, he is also the only character who does not die in the two TV episodes he stars alone in (Who's to Flame? and Mime to Five). The other episodes in the TV series he survives in are Concrete Solution, Easy For You to Sleigh, A Change of Heart, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and In a Jam. He also survives in I Heart U, Chill Kringle, YouTube Copyright School, and in the HTF Breaks Happy New Year, Take Your Seat, and Tunnel Vision. He lives in a tent, but the inside looks like a regular house with invisible or imaginary furniture, as can be seen in Easy For You to Sleigh and Mime to Five. He dies quick and painless deaths more than any other character, exceptions being Happy Trails Pt. 1, Party Animal, and Double Whammy Part I. Like many other characters' deaths, his deaths usually involve his head, metallic objects, or machinery. Gallery Mime Death with Splendid.jpg|Death with Splendid Mime Argentina vs Petunia Brazil 02.jpg|Mime Argentina vs Petunia Brazil Mime Argentina vs Petunia Brazil 01.jpg|Mime Argentina vs Petunia Brazil Mime Huerpojauza vs Petunia Forvragizum.jpg|Mime (Huerpojauza) vs Petunia (Fovragizum) Mime Unión Española.jpg|Mime as Unión Española Mime 07.jpg|''Mime to Five'' Mime 06.jpg|''Brake the Cycle''' Mime 05.jpg|''Mime to Five'' Mime 04.jpg|''Home Is Where the Hurt Is'' Death Mime 03.jpg|''Random Acts of Silence'' Death Mime 02.jpg|''Brake the Cycle'' Death Mime 01.jpg|''Clowning in Love'' Mime and Petunia 01.jpg|Fight Mime vs Petunia Giggles Genoa vs Mime Sampdoria.jpg|Giggles (Genoa) vs Mime (Sampdoria) Category:Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Deers Category:Males Category:Argentina national football team Category:Unión Española